Little mermaid and her captain
by Anemonenfisch
Summary: Lucy is a Little mermaid, living with her father under the surface of the great ocean. Natsu is a ordinary Boy, living in a small village with a bit fascination for the sea. They should never meet, but when Lucy saves his live, Natsu can't Forget about the beautiful Girl in the sea. (NaLu, AU)


Her whole live Lucy Heartafillia was told that the world above the ocean surface was unfriendly and cruel. The sealife and the humans didn't go along well. If they would see a mermaid, they would catch her and eat her without hesitate. That's what the tales and legends are mostly about.

Histories you tell your children before bedtime. Lucy didn't believe them. The upper world couldn't be that bad. Beside everywhere it was better as at home. Her mother died two months ago and her father disappeared in a hole of grief and anger. There, in his world, was work what keep him alive. No space for a little mermaid who lost her mother as well. It hurt, but Lucy promised herself to be strong.

For her mother, for herself and also a bit for her father. He shouldn't worry about her too. Because she was only five, and didn't know much about grieving, only that there maybe was a hole in her father's heart which must heal first before it could beat again.

Lucy didn't have much friends, mostly because of her high family status. Most of the other mermaids thought of her as a brat, who only had luck to be born in a high ranked family. So Lucy had plenty time to herself.

Often she swam alone through the ocean, looking for a new favourite place, where she could dream. Sometimes she caught herself looking up to the water surface. "How the people up there would be like?" she sometimes asked herself. Because, really this legends they were told, couldn't be true. Beside, her mother always told her, that the humans aren't that bad. And her mother was very wise in Lucy's opinion.

She told her, that humans were only afraid of them, because they didn't know each other well. And because of the sirens. Sirens were cruel sea creatures who loved luring sailers into their own dead only with their voices. Mermaids despised these creatures. Once Lucy asked where these sirens come from but her mother only looked at her sad and didn't answer.

She saw a siren once. Only from afar but it was enough to make the decision to never see one again. They looked like a mermaid with the fishtail, only that they were thinner. They bones sticked out under the skin and their eyes burned like needles on your skin. They weren't like mermaids. Mermaids were peaceful creatures who love life and the sea.

"One day, I will meet a human. I want to learn how they are!" Lucy told herself every time she looked up at the surface and felt the urge to just swim up and look at the world there with her own eyes. One day.

The chance came sooner than she expected.

Natsu Dragneel was born in a little village near the sea. He was a cheerful boy, with spicy pink hair, that object every single law of the force of gravity and life full black eyes. For him, the sea was perfect.

One day, he told himself, he would travel all over it and would discover every little inch. In his village, there were rumours about the life underwater as well. Often, the old women would sit in a circle and tell the children about half humans, who live under the surface in mysterious cities.

These creatures were beautiful and dangerous at the same time. Beware the travellers who didn't watch their way while crossing the oceans. This poor men and women would be luring into their dead by their voices, which could turn a sane human into a brainless zombie who would do anything this voice orders them.

Natsu would never admit it, but these stories scared him a bit. How could anything have so much power over something else just because of their voice? But these histories couldn't break the fascination the sea has on him. One day, he would find out, what were true behind these stories old ladies told you around a fire.

 _Please notice, I'm not a foreign English speaker, maybe you knew that before because of my poor English skills. This story stucked a little while in my head and so I finally decide to put it on paper (or the internet when you are strict) the plot is mine, but the characters don't belong to me. I only steal them sometimes. Feel free to comment, when the first chapters are a bit like Arielle, I'm sorry, but I think the film gave me a lot of idea. Don't trust me when it comes to updates. I'm a normal person with a unhealthy habit to upload stories even when I actually don't have time for them. So please don't be angry, if updates will take a bit time._

 _Anemonenfisch_


End file.
